Fairy Tales Gone Wrong
by BBShadowCat
Summary: The title says it all. Fairy Tales Gone Wrong... Need I say more? The SK gang is split into groups of two to play main roles in different fairy tale romance plays... One can only wonder what can go wrong...


**Fairy Tales Gone Wrong**

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

**Summary**: The title says it all. Fairy Tales Gone Wrong... Need I say more? The SK gang is split into groups of two to play main roles in different fairy tale/romance plays... One can only wonder what can go wrong.

**Note**: I created this story for humor. I had the idea when my cousin's friend said something that had to do with the Titanic and he said the wrong line and all... Don't know what came over me but I soon got a funny idea and Voila! Look at the finished product... Well not really finished yet... Whatever... Anywayz, there are not really and shaman related activity, but the spirits. Though the stories are short... -**At least I think they are short...**- They are quiet humorous to read. Not really based on romance in this fiction. It's more of humor. There might and I said MIGHT be some romance but I doubt it.

**

* * *

Prologue**

"Hello everyone." You look up to see a short midget with dirty blond hair walked into the room and struggling the get on the tall arm chair... Tall for him since he is a puny midget. He struggles for a few minutes and finally manages to get on it by stepping on a stool. He cleared his throat and spoke once again.

"Hello everyone. My name is Manta." He smiled. "And I will be your narrator for this story. Now we begin with a summary of this story."

"Shut up! We already read the summary!" One of the readers yelled. "Just get on with it!" Manta picked up the nearest book and flung it at the person.

"Now as I was saying..." He said taking a seat. "I will be your narrator or storyteller and I will be giving you your summary." All the readers sigh and groan. "SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE DAM SUMMARY!" Manta yelled and everyone immediately shut their traps. "Anyway, the first story will be about Snow White." Neko smacks Manta.

"You are telling the wrong summary shorty!" Neko yells. -**Neko's me if you didn't know... Everyone calls me that... Anywayz... back to the story...**- "That story doesn't come until later!"

"Well that's what I have on my script!" Manta yells at Neko.

"Baka! You're holding page 5!" Neko points at the script in Manta's hand. Manta blinked and smiled nervously.

"I knew that." He said, throwing it behind him. "I was just testing you... Anyway..." Manta clears him throat.

"Ok... And we are on... In 3, 2, 1... Action!" Neko yells. "Roll camera."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Cut!" Neko smacks manta on the back on of the head again. "Baka! That's not your script! Give it here!" Neko snatches the script away and rolls it up, hitting Manta with it and sends him flying. "I might as well just tell you the summary since my assistant is currently unavailable and useless." -**Sorry Manta fans!**-

"Anywayz, this story is just a whole bunch of fairy tails that are all messed up thanks to the SK gang excluding Manta since he didn't do his task." Neko shook her head with pity. "Anyway, we will start off on why the SK gang has been stuck with the fairy tails and then off with the fairy tails."

**

* * *

Scene starts off at Fumbari High**-

It was a nice day at Fumbari High and the bell rang for 8th period. Everyone rushed to class, afraid to be late and get detention. As usual, Asakura Yoh is seen wandering the halls with his brother Asakura Hao.

**Camera changed scenes... Scene? An empty hallway!**-

"Cut!" Neko jumps into the movie. "Where are they!" Camera turns here and there, finding Asakura Yoh sleeping in his 7th period class and Asakura Hao flirting with some school girl in the hallway. "Hey! You are supposed to be walking though the halls! No sleeping in class! That's next scene!" Neko yells and yanks Yoh by the ear, dragging him out the room.

"I-Iitte Neko-San!" Yoh yelled in pain while hopping on one leg since I was dragging him. I of course ignore him.

"And you Asakura Hao!" Hao turned with a blank face at the sound of his name and his eyes widened a bit when he saw us.

"Oh shit... Gotta run." He mumbled to the girl. "I'll call you!" He winks at the girl and runs off.

"Come back here Asakura Hao!" I run after him, still dragging Yoh by the ear.

**

* * *

Scene change**-

"Now, do this right and you won't have to suffer anymore." I held both Asakura brothers with a firm grip. One by the ear and the other by his hair. Both Asakura brothers sighs.

"Hai..." They mumbled with a dead voice. They turn towards you guys.

"See what we go through?" Hao asked with a look. Yoh smiled nervously.

"Somebody have 911 on speed dial?" He asked as tears ran down his face.

"Speed dial won't help. You will call and they will ask you a whole bunch of questions like your name, age, location. By the time they done asking you all that crap, I would have been killed you. Now be quiet and say your lines correctly." Both Asakura brothers hung their head in defeat.

"Hai..." They both mumbled.

**Scene change**-

"So I expect-" The teacher was cut off when Yoh and Hao walked into the classroom. "Asakuras. You are both late." Hao simply shrugs and Yoh smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Tahisaki-Sensei." He said and took his seat next to Anna while Hao walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat with Matilda AKA Macchi, Marion AKA Mari and Nichrome. Yoh smiles at Anna but got a glare in response.

"You are late. That will be 20 more laps." She told him.

"Hold up!" Neko jumps in again. "Anna, punish him some other time. We need to get this finished first." Anna glares at Neko.

"You want to run with Yoh?" She asks. Neko laughs nervously.

"Who me? Oh please. I was just coming to make sure your lies are correct." Neko jumped out of play. Everyone sweat drops.

"So like I said..." The teacher cleared his throat. "I expect you all to perform a short play on any fairytale or romance play." The class groans.

"I have already chosen your groups and your fairytale plays." The teacher ignored their moans and groans and continued. "It is posted outside so please take a look. Remember, this will be about 40 of your grade." Hao rolled his eyes.

"He buggin..." He mumbled.

"That's what ever all said." Macchi muttered and banged her head on her table. "Just when I thought school couldn't get any worse... He comes and throws a play in my face..."

Scene change-

"I wonder who got paired with who..." Yoh said as they all gathered around.

"I hope I didn't' get paired with another boy." Horo said nervously. "I mean, this is a romance play! What if we need to kiss!" Ren rolled his eyes and looked at the paper posted on the bulletin board. He found his name and looked at his partner with a groan.

"I am stuck with you Ainu Baka..." He mumbled... "And the scene is Romeo and Juliet..." Horo's face turned white and he fell back.

"H-Horo-Horo-kun?" Tamao looked nervously down at the fainted Ainu while Ren chuckled lightly.

"Baka... Do you really think I would let them pair you up with me?" He asked and shook his head. "No... I am not paired up with you, thankfully. But I am paired up with Pirika." At this, Horo jerked up.

"No way! You can't have a part with Pirika!" He yelled. Ren smirked.

"I can and I do." He said, enjoying Horo's reaction.

"Yay! I'm Ren's partner!" Pirika leaped with joy and clung onto Ren's arm. "Come on Ren, we need to see what part we have and choose my costume." Ren's face turned pink.

"Why are you going to wear a costume for!" He yelled. "And released me at once!" Pirika ignored him and looked up at the scene selected for them.

"We have... Little Red Riding Hood." She said with a smile. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Joy..." He mumbled.

"Come on! We gotta go get the script!" Pirika grabs Ren and runs off in a flash.

* * *

Horo sighed and looked at the paper posted on the bulletin board. "Hmmm... So my scene is Romeo and Juliet then... And it looks like my partner is..." Horo blinked a few times and smiled. "Hey Tam! You're my partner!" Tamao blushed and looked down at the floor. 

"O-Oh really?" She asked nervously. Horo nodded and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Tamao blushed harder.

"Um... H-How come?" She asked.

"Cause if we don't get going, Yoh will grab all the food first!" Horo said laughing while everyone sweat dropped and fell over. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." She mumbled.

"Hey Anna! You are paired up with me!" Yoh said with a huge grin. Anna smiled bitterly.

"Of course I am... Right Neko?" Her eyes narrow at Neko who froze and laughed nervously.

"O-Of course A-Anna-San." I say nervously. Yoh sighed with pity.

"Well, looks like our scene is from Titanic..." He said looking up at the list again. "I always loved that movie. It was so sad." Anna rolled her eyes and Neko stared at him with dull eyes.

"Only you Yoh... Only you..." Neko mumbles. "Only Yoh would say something like that so I won't even bother..."

"Anywayz..." Macchi pushes me off the scene. "Who's left?" She looked at list and sighed. "Why do I get stuck with Hao?" She whined. Hao smirked.

"Don't worry. Our scene is Snow White. I'll be sure to add more poison in the apple so that you actually die the second you take a bite out of it." He said. Macchi threw him a look.

"Uh FYI Hao, you are the prince who is supposed to save me and not kill me." She told him but Hao just shrugged.

"I don't know..." He said with a smile. "It could happen." Mari giggled and looked at the list.

"Mari is paired with Nich-Kun." She said with a small smile. Nichrome smiled and nodded. He bit his lower lip when he saw their scene.

"The Little Mermaid?" He asked. "Out of all the other fairy tails, why did it have to be the Little Mermaid? It couldn't be the Lion King or Mulan or Cinderella?" Mari giggled.

"Well come on... Let's go practice our parts..." Macchi mumbled. "Get it over with..." Hao smirked.

"Be careful of what you eat Macchi." He warned. Macchi threw him another look.

"Try it and I sware, I will haunt you for life..." She muttered.

* * *

Ok... So that is the first chapter... Definitely not as good as I thought it would be.. A total disappointment... God... I am really killing myself writing fanfic after fanfic... And I promised Aoi I would write her fanfic too! OMG! Way too many jobs to do... I should first focus on Aoi's story... A promise is a promise after all... But I am just scared that I won't be able to remember my ideas for this story... Arr damit! Why do I have to always be Multi Tasking! I Multi Task too much! Don't worry! I will update this and all my other stories as well as write Aoi's story... I hope I will live to finish them all lol. Oh wellz, as long as I have my reviewers, I should be able to live through it... 


End file.
